The Restaurant at the End of the Universe
The Restaurant at the End of the Universe (original title The Restaurant at the End of the Universe ) is the second book in the The Hitchhiker Transgalactisch Manual series of Douglas Adams . The book was originally released on January 1, 1980. The book was inspired by the song "Grand Hotel" by British rock band Procol Harum . [1] Contents [ edit ] The book begins as the previous book ended: Arthur Dent , Ford Prefect , Trillian , and Zaphod Beeblebrox have just abandoned the planet Magrathea aboard the Heart of Gold . They are attacked by a Vogonschip , but can not use the -infinite improbability drive as Arthur accidentally crash through the Nutri Matic Drink Dispenser computer for a cup of tea to ask. In a desperate attempt Zaphod calls via a seance, the spirit of his father, Zaphod Beeblebrox the Fourth, for help. This allows the ship in time and space disappear to save the Vogon the group. Zaphod and Marvin disappear during this rescue, and arrive at the office of the Transgalactisch Hitchhiker's Guide Ursa Minor Beta. They decide to look for zarniwoop , on an intergalacticcruise in his office went through a virtual universe, though Zaphod does not know exactly why he wants to talk to him. Arthur, Trillian and Ford are not aware of what happened. With Zaphod and Marvin They only know that the computer was shut down because of Arthur's strange request to the Nutri Matic Drink Dispenser. When Zaphod and Marvin reach the fifteenth floor of the office, the building is in the air sucked through Frogstar Fighters; spaceships that for some reason Zaphod have provided. A mysterious man named Roosta brings Zaphod Zarniwoops to the office, where they wait until the building landed on Frogstar World Zaphod B. Roosta gives the order to leave through the window instead of the door of the building. Zaphod then met gargravarr , which exposes it to an unprecedented torture, the "Total Perspective Vortex". This lets people see how tiny they actually are compared to the universe. Zaphod is the first that the machine is without side effects. He escapes and finds zarniwoop in an abandoned spaceport. Zarniwoop reminds Zaphod out why he's already the Heart of Gold had been stolen and this was a plan they had already forged back together for years. Zarniwoop wants to go to the creator of the universe. Looking with the Heart of Gold It turns out that Zaphod all that time the shrunken Heart of Gold had in his pocket. The ship will be restored to normal size, after which the group leaves. They ask the transporter of the ship to bring. Them to the nearest restaurant That's The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. To get to this restaurant one must make a journey through time, as the restaurant is millions of years into the future is. While enjoying a meal one can namely the Big Crunch behold. At the time travel Marvin accidentally remains behind in the past. He brings the millions of years that follow through with the parallel parking of cars from customers until the rest of the group arrives. After the meal Zaphod and Ford steal a spaceship, a stunt ship of the rock band Disaster Area appears to be. When they try to use to return to their own time, return the teleporter this ship Arthur and Ford come by accident on another spaceship. This ship appears to belong to a group Golgafrincham. The ship crashes on prehistoric Earth, and the Golgafrincham the parents of mankind. Zaphod and Trillian come back at the Heart of Gold, which is now commanded by zarniwoop. He began a mission to get a new answer question: who is the real ruler of the universe. Arthur and Ford remain on prehistoric Earth. Inspiration [ edit ] The plot of the book is based on the last eight episodes of the original radio series. However, the events are placed in a different order. In the radio series Arthur and Ford get stuck on prehistoric Earth, at the end of episode six and saved it in the episode. In the book, they come at the end of the story stuck here. The storyline on the planet Brontitall find in the book instead of the Frogstar, and many characters from the radio series are omitted. The biggest change is that the space that the group steals at the restaurant in the book belongs to a rock band, but in the radio series to a warlike race called the Haggunenons . Audiobook Operations [ edit ] There are three audio books made of the novel. The first was an abridged edition, recorded in 1981 by Stephen Moore . In 1990, Adams himself took a new version. In 2006, actor took Martin Freeman , who played Arthur Dent in the film in 2005, a third version. Category:1980 books